A Rainy Day and a Game
by Lolita-chi
Summary: Natsu, being the childish person that he is, just had to find a childish way to ask Lucy out.


**Hey, I hope you like the story. **

**I came up with the idea when my friend and I were having a conversation about this game, I don't even remember how the topic came up, and suddenly the idea popped into my head and I thought it was so cute. I just had to write it down.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The story Fairy Tail.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**A Rainy Day and a Game**

On a cloudy day, a young man with unusual pink hair could be seen walking through town with a contemplating look on his face. The man was taking a walk through town thinking of a way to get what he wants. If anyone he knew saw him then they have thought it was a different person because he is known for his lack of serious thinking.

On that same day in the same town, there were a bunch of children playing a popular kid's game on the streets. The young man just happened to pass by them and for some reason he stopped walking to watch them. He watched for a while, wondering for what reason he had stopped. Then suddenly, a light goes off in his head and his problem is solved. With his problem solved, he runs off, his previous mood all but forgotten, and off went the face all his friends would have paid a pretty penny to see outside of battle, a serious face.

The next day . . .

Natsu and Lucy were both trapped inside of Lucy's apartment due to the heavy rain outside, too heavily to even attempt to go outside. Natsu was thinking how perfect this was and Lucy was drowning in self-pity for not being able to go outside.

"Lucy," Natsu said suddenly, breaking her out of her bout of misery. "Let's play a game."

Lucy looked at Natsu curiously, wondering what game he could have concocted in his head. Bored to death with nothing else to do while Natsu is here she relents. "Okay," she said hesitantly. It's not like she can write with him around, he is too noisy and nosy, or do anything private like take a shower, for he would somehow wind up in the bathroom for some reason just like he always does. If she didn't know him any better and know of his obliviousness to the opposite sex, she would say he did it on purpose. But that is ridiculous; there is no way that Natsu sees her as more than his partner never to say a girl. If only she thought wistfully.

"Great," he said excitedly, flashing Lucy one of his famous smiles.

At that sight she blushed and looked away quickly, trying to hide her blush from him. Stupid traitorous blush she thought and stupid Natsu for evoking all of these feeling inside of her.

"What game are we going to be playing," Lucy asked, wondering if she should be regretting her choice to agree to play. You never know what you will get with Natsu, he is very unpredictable in some aspects.

"Simon says," Natsu said enthusiastically.

Lucy looked at him shocked and almost face-palmed. Only Natsu would want to play such a childish game when he was a grown up. Though, Lucy had to admit, she was a little surprised, she had expected that he would have chosen some sort of fighting game or more likely some sort of eating contest where he can eat all of her food without retribution of her anger. Lucy guessed out of all the games he could have chosen, this one wasn't bad, definitely not one to complain about, and so she didn't.

Lucy gave her nod of approval to show she was still aboard with playing.

Seeing this Natsu grinned and said, "Great, but I am going to make one minor change thought, okay," he asked. Lucy nodded curiously and he continued now that he has gotten her permission, "okay then, the only change I am going to make is that instead of saying 'Simon says' I will be saying 'Natsu says,' okay,"

Lucy nodded her head again to answer.

"That's good then. Now let's get started," he said. Lucy mentally prepares herself for whatever foolishness he was going to make her do. "Natsu says . . . to come right in front of me," he started.

Lucy did this and soon she was face to face with him. Okay, Lucy thought, this isn't so bad so far. Now, she thought desperately, if only it will continue this way and he won't make me do anything too embarrassing. Seeing that she complied, Natsu smiles and goes on. "Natsu says . . . to take my hands," Natsu said trying to keep a straight face and keep his smile off of it.

Lucy, again complied, but she was starting to get suspicious of his motives seeing as this so far hasn't turned out to be a normal game with normal Simon says.

"Natsu says . . . to look me in the eyes," he said once Lucy's hands in his.

Lucy, complied again, and when her eyes met his she was entranced by his onyx eyes. She started blushing again and would have looked away if it hadn't been for the game.

The grin that Natsu was trying to hold back before is all but gone now replaced with a serious face you almost never see on him. Natsu said in a serious voice that told you he was not joking, "Natsu _asks_ . . . will you be my girlfriend." After he said that he nervously awaited for her answer, all the while still looking in her eyes.

Lucy looked at him in shock not believing her ears. Did he just . . . ask her out. A big bright smile broke out on Lucy's now completely red face.

"Oh Natsu, yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes," Lucy managed to get out past her tears of happiness.

Natsu's smile, if possible, got even bigger than ever and het out a whoop of victory before he gathered her into his arms and embraced her tightly against him. He then proceeded to give her a long passionate kiss that made her weak to the knees. When they parted, a collective sigh of contentment left them. Both of them heard the pitter-patter of the rain and were thankful that it chose to rain and give them this joyful day.

For the rest of the day, Lucy and Natsu spent it together in her apartment, just basking in each other's company. They spent their time enjoying each other before they had to face the music at the guild tomorrow and be harassed by them when they find out the new. But that was okay, because they were going to be together when they do it, and nothing could go wrong or hurt them as long as they were together.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I know this story may seem a little weird, and I have gotten mixed reactions from the people I have told this story to, so please let me know what you thought of it, whether it was a good idea or not.**

**How was it? Boring? Bad? Nice? **

**Please review and tell me what you think, bad or good, tell me.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
